


Girl Anachronism

by joeyjames (lilyandjoey)



Series: Tonks/Hermione 7 Spells [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-20
Updated: 2006-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/joeyjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has known for some time that Tonks is not the carefullest of girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Anachronism

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** anachronism
> 
> Title comes from the Dresden Dolls song of the same name.
> 
>  **Warning:** Implied self-harm. If this is a trigger issue for you, please do not read.

Hermione stood silently in the doorway. She watched as Tonks knocked a vase onto the floor. The loud crash as the vase shattered into tiny pieces was followed by a soft curse. If you didn't know what to look for, you would believe it was an accident. Tonks bent down and picked up the pieces, cutting her hands as she did so. Hermione swallowed apprehensively and backed slowly away from the door.

She paused in the hallway for a few moments, composing herself, before making her way to the kitchen a little less delicately. Tonks looked up when she heard the approach. She greeted her girlfriend with a sheepish smile. Hermione rushed to her side.

“What have you done now?” she asked, mocking gently.

“You know me,” Tonks replied evasively, letting Hermione repair the vase.

Hermione gently healed Tonks' hands, kissed them and walked back out of the kitchen, leaving her girlfriend to continue making tea. Tonks soon left with a tray, headed for the library. Remus moved softly out of the shadows and went to the door. He paused, indecisive, then steeled himself.

Remus climbed the stairs slowly, walked down the corridor to the end bathroom and tapped lightly on the door. Hermione opened it and he slipped in, closing the door behind him. He met her look of confusion with a solemn one.

“You knew,” Hermione said dully.

“I wasn't sure that it was my place to tell you,” he replied.

She sat on the floor, and he slid down the wall to sit next to her. He took her into his arms as she cried.


End file.
